Misery
by Links Black
Summary: Yes, another back in time but different. A girl is sent back in time.For what reason not known.The knights save her and she saves them.


A girl was found in the middle of plain miles of wheat feilds the girl was found unconcious.She was brought back to a small village where one family took her in.That girl was me, my name is Jadin.

Two weeks later

"Father they are here."a boy of thirteen years said as he rode to where his family lived.In the distant you could see Roman soilders riding with more boys around the same age following.

"The day has come."his father said looking to his wife who was dreading this day.

For today was the day the Samartian were taken from their homes and force to become knights as a deal set in blood.The only son in the village I was staying at was going to be taken today.But I wasn't to know that the family looking after me thought I was the devil.The father grabbed me before I woke and dragged me to where the Romans were along with the boy Lancelot.

"Wait I have one more for ye."he yelled gruffly gripping my wrists for I wouldn't run away.

"What are you doing? Stop! Please!"I screamed.But all I could gain for this was being back handed by the man.He hit with so much force that I found myself on the muddy ground.

"Take her too.She's not one of us."he spat at the Roman.I couldn't help but start to sob I was scared.

"She is a girl she cannot be taken as a knight."the Roman shot back in annoyence.

"Take her as a whore what else can she be used for."I couldn't believe what I was hearing.By this time a boy had gotten off his horse and was slowing walking over to me.

"Dagonet leave her be."another boy spoke from atop his horse.

"I can not deny her help Bors."he said barely above a whisper as he knelt beside me."Are you hurt?" he asked me with more concern than I had ever recieved and it set me off the edge.

I grasped him and down right cried into his shoulder.Slowy he picked me up and headed back to his own horse seating me in the saddle in front of him.

Lancelot had erged his horse towards a Roman and asked,"How long shall we be gone?"

"Fifteen years not including the months it will take to get to your post."the Roman answered with distaste.

From behind us Lancelot's father called to him and his people yelled what I could guess was the Sarmatian battle cry.Then all the boys joined in I never felt so left out in my life how could I survive so long in a world that wasn't my own.

The Romans led the boys on their way and I just rode in silence grateful to Dagonet though,through the journey he stuck by me like an older brother.He taught me how to use a sword and axe also what herbs could be used for medicines.I knew he didn't want to be a knight but rather a healer or a doctor.Something I thought was amazing.

"Jadin I know it may be rude and an unwanted question but why did that man throw you to the Romans?"one of the blonde boys named Gawain asked.

I looked to my feet thinking of the best way to answer his question,"He thought I was a reincarnation of the devil spirit."I said he was still getting use to that fact that I didn't have an accent.

"Where are you from?"Gwawain's brother Galahad asked this time.

"Really my past can't that interesting to you boys.I'm a simple girl that is simply unwanted."I said going back to work on making a campfire.

It had been a month since we started our journey and I was becoming friends with of the young knights.Though Lancelot stayed distant he knew the truth about me I couldn't tell wether he was against me or felt sympathy for me.

"I think you should tell your brethren from where you come."Lancelot said as he walked up on me washing clothing and other camp things in the half frozen river.

"Lancelot do you hate me for intrudding on your village?For being different?"I asked looking at my now grungy denim jeans and torn up purple sweater.

"No but the others need to know the truth it is only right they know after all they all wish to protect their little sister."he said walking off again.

I shivered and continued at my task the days where getting colder by the second.I finished washing my things and walked back to the camp the boys were all sitting by the campfire when I brought them their things.

"Jadin my faire lass won't you grace us with your pressance?"Kay asked drunk from what little ale the Romans gave us.I despised the drink its oder and taste was displeasing.

"I would but I have things to do."I said getting ready to finish my chores for the day.

"You will work yourself out of health at the rate you go."Bors said in truth.

I looked up and saw the look Lancelot was giving me and changed my decision and sat next to Dag.

"Working so hard is it the way from your land?"Jols asked.

"Actually I became that way when my mother died and my father became a drunk someone needed to look after my sister."I said looking into the fire.Poor Dani she was probably scared with me gone.

"And you left them your family?"Galahad asked curious.

"Not on purpose I was taken from my home and brought here."I said tears burning to spill.

"And where is your home?"Gawain asked sympathetic.

"New York."I said knowing that if I continued to answer questions I wouldn't be able to keep myself from crying.

"We are truely sorry."Dagonet said from beside me.

"Excuse me."I said standing and running off to get away from the group.

That night it started to snow and I was determind not to go back to the group until I stopped crying which I couldn't I ended up crying myself to sleep under a getting covered by snow.

I awoke the next moring to the movement of a horse and the warmth given off by Dag.

"Good your awake."Dag said looking into my eyes I couldn't look away he held my gaze.

"Morning Dag."I said with a smile.

"Jadin your awake."Galahad said with a smile.I smiled back and nodded."I was told we are about a weeks travel until we arrive at the wall."he added.

"Is that good?"I asked not really knowing.

"Aye it means warm beds await us."he answered.

"Among other things as well."I said in a low hush voice. I knew the truth the sooner we got to the wall the sooner these boys would have to risk their lives everyday. They didn't deserve it either. Also the sooner we arrives the sooner I would be sold into some man's bed.

"Jadin are you all right? You look pale." Gawain asked.

"I'm fine."as soon as I answered I sneezed. I had to laugh at my thoughts when I did too.

"What is so amusing? Galahad asked confused.

"Nothing just what I was thinking."I said.I really did confuse these poor guys.

"And what were your thoughts?" Jols asked.

"Someone had just spoken about me."I said with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"Back home we had a saying when you sneeze someone you care about is talking about you." I answered. I really need to dumb myself down alittle.

"Your a wonderous thing Lady."Lancelot spoke for the first time since we spoke at the river.

"No I'm not I'm just lacking thats all."I sneezed again.

"It sounds as if someone is really speaking praise of you."Galahad said laughing.I couldn't help but smile.

A few days later I developed a cough that burned my throat every breath I took.I hid the fact from the boys I knew they would worry themselves too much if they knew.I just went on with my everyday routine as if nothing was wrong.I finished washing the dishes from supper and packed them away.The guys were all sitting around the campfire speaking of things I had no clue of. After a few minutes exhaustion took over and I fell alseep by Dag.

"Does it not seem early for her to be sleeping yet?" Galahad asked looking at my sleeping form.

"She has been through plenty perhaps it is just catching up with her."Gawain answered.

"Aye but I am worried.She looks dreadfully pale and early this mourn I heard her weeze." Galahad argued.

"If anything was the matter she would have told us, would she not?"Jols chimed in.

"Enough, is late we should all get our rest."Dagonet basically ordered.

The next morning I was too light headed to move and it hurt to breathe.I stayed where I lay and kept my eyes close soon I was asleep again or was it sleep?

"Is she not awake yet?" one of the Roman Guards asked.

"You see for yourself that she is not."Lancelot shot at him.

"Well wake her we have to be on our way." the Roman said cruely.

"Galahad, Gawain find Dagonet we have trouble." Lancelot yelled to his friends.

"What is it Lancelot?"

"Jadin will not wake." he answered.

Before long Dagonet was by my side trying to find out what was wrong. But all he knew was that I had a very high fever.

"She burns we must do something." Dag said wrapping another blanket around me.

"If she does not wake up you will either have to carry her or leave her where she lies."


End file.
